Hell Girl: The Next Generation Book 1
by aiandren12
Summary: A continuation of Hell Girl after the end of the 3rd season.   Pairings, Ai & Ren  Please read and comment  :


Hell Girl

The Next Generation

By art4life and ElphabaandGlinda12 AKA aiandren12

AN This story is a continuation of Hell Girl starting after season 3. This story will include several different Anime's including one musical can you guess WHITCH hint, hint one it is? I will post all the different anime's at the end of chapter 1. An AN from art4life This is a long story and we might not remember every word of it so brace yourself. An AN, from ElphabaandGlinda12 YOUR WELCOME!

WARNING** rated M, for sexy scenes soon to come with some sexy characters you've been Warned.**

**Ren, **I wonder what they're going to make us do?

**Ai, **hmm, I don't know

**US, **evil smiles

Chapter 1 the Beginning

Raven Madison and her family, along with her boyfriend Alexander Sterling arrived at gate 22 in Tokyo International Airlines. Mrs. Madison looked over at her daughter's glum face and sighed," Raven come on honey cheer up!" "This is a vacation be happy, and enjoy yourself." Raven stared bullets at her mother's cheerful expression, "this is not what I want to do on my vacation! I just want to go home!" she yelled at her family who wasn't paying her any mind. Well damn, she thought. Even though Raven didn't want to be there, Japan had a special feeling to it. Girls running along sidewalks wearing costumes from animes, gothic fairies, punks, school girls, and so many more styles it almost made her dizzy. The family soon made their way to an elegant hotel in the center of Tokyo, the building was large and inside was just as elegant as it was said to be. The desk receptionists whose English well not entirely fluent, but, was still enough to get them checked into a room, and successfully out on the street near the hotel again. So what should we do now Raven's mother said in a chipper tone.

Hazuki sat at her computer, face pinched, mouth taught. After a few moments of searching Moogle she finally found it Hell Correspondence. Smiling fangs flashing in the light she clicked on the link right as the clock struck 12:00 midnight. It worked With a triumphant squeal, she eagerly typed in **HIS** name and pressed SEND. Nothing happened, the computer screen was dark, screeching in anger she turned her back on the screen and was about to stomp out of the room when she heard a sound. It was her cell phone, she picked it up off of a side table and opened it to see who the text was from. "Your message has been sent." "Hell Girl."

Hazuki closed the phone and put it aside grinning she washed her face and changed into night clothes, she got into bed and closed her eyes hoping for her revenge to come as soon as possible. She had been dreaming about walking in a park somewhere in Tokyo, she had been walking with someone but, she couldn't make out their features she could only remember red eyes like crimson glass or blood. Then suddenly, she was awake but, she kept her eyes closed enjoying the cool air surrounding her like a cool blanket in a hot room, and the grass that was so soft against her face. Wait! Grass, cool air! Her eyes flew open, were the hell was she? She seemed to be in a field of some sort what the…. her words cut off as she saw the girl who was standing by a big tree. Her eyes were red just like the persons eyes in her dream, hair as black as a midnight sky, skin as pale as the moon. She spoke barely above a whisper are you…. Hell Girl? The red eyed girl nodded, "My name is Ai Enma why do you wish revenge on him?" 'Because Kouhei wouldn't be my slave!" Hazuki yelled in a bratty tone as she crossed her arms over her chest. Hazuki looked at Ai again expecting a reaction of horror but, to her disappointment she didn't get any reaction at all. "why don't you look shocked Hazuki said in a loud childish voice, Ai didn't say anything just said something that made Hazuki's blood boil. "I cannot grant your request." "Why not?" Hazuki yelled "Your hatred is not strong enough." Ai said in an emotionless voice. "Please" Hazuki whined "No" Ai said "Please, please, please, please, pleaseeeee Hazuki said. "No" this time Ai's voice was filled with power. Hazuki pouted "No fair." Can I at least fallow you around?" she whined. "No" answered another voice, for the first time she noticed another person well, make that persons in the field. One was a boy who the 'no' had come from he was dark haired and tall, the second was a woman in a old fashion kimono her hair was in the style used primarily by Geisha, the third was an old dude wearing a robe and a hat he didn't have any hair, the fourth and fifth were a little girl with brown hair and an evil grin on her face and a young boy with brownish black hair and who was at the moment winding up a spring on the little girls back. "What do you mean n"…. she started to yell back when Ai's voice cut her off "Fine" everyone stared at her disbelief clear on their faces "But, Miss why?" the tall black haired man said. Ai didn't say a word just gestured for them to fallow and all of them including Hazuki fallowed behind her retreating back.

Hazuki had a motive for her insane behavior, {as stupid as the motive was] she would have profitably given up on the mysterious force called Ai Enma. But, something about the girl annoyed her. Maybe it was the way the girl had ignored her request, or maybe it was the barely suppressed look of superiority that seemed to show in the way she said

"I cannot grant your request"

It annoyed her to no end. But, none the less, she endured her irritation for the one reason she was there. It was for the boy the tail black haired boy with the visible eye. She had liked him from the moment she saw him, standing next to the girl named Ai he seemed sarcastic and sharp like a sword. But, one thing confused her, why had Ai let her come with them? She had no idea why.

AN from aiandren12, So what do you think? Do you like the idea? Leave us some love advice is greatly welcomed. Just no flaming make me sad ]: I'm going to leave all the animes/shows/books/musicals that are involved in this craziness of a story. An AN from art4life, Read and give us some love, we will try to update as soon as we can. Thanks

Animes

Hell Girl

Moon Phase

Inuyasha

Avatar the Last Air bender

Books/Manga

Vampire Kisses

Musicals

Wicked


End file.
